


Rodents Always Lie (In The Dark)

by EspadaIV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers FB Group, Angst, Blackmail, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco lies, Draco's Third Year, Dubious Consent, JULY ROULETTE CHALLENGE, M/M, Prisoner of Azkaban Timeline, REMUS NEEDS SEVERUS TO PET HIM NOW, Snitches get stitches, So much angst, The Snupin Is Implied, blowjob, might as well go big or go home, no surprise there, we're going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: After being a git and overhearing a conversation between Professor Snape and Lupin, Draco thinks it's a wise decision to go push some buttons. He takes things too far and looking back, he never wanted that kind of power over someone. It's also too late to take it back.Done for the JULY ROULETTE CHALLENGE over on the AO3 Writer's Group on Facebook.





	Rodents Always Lie (In The Dark)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ferreting a Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224447) by [Slytherkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherkins/pseuds/Slytherkins). 



> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue.
> 
> I love talking to people! Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, games, book, plot bunny). I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I also take requests! Send words: http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/
> 
>  **EspadaIV:** Let me give you some backstory.  
>  **Slytherkins:** No, they don't need a backstory.  
>  **EIV:** Yes they do. _*TAPES S's MOUTH SHUT*_ Okay, so back in the day... we're talking 2003/04 when HP fandom was still on its craziness, I was part of it! I wasn't anything special but but but Slytherkins was. We had a couple of run-ins but nothing to write to the Daily Prophet about. I fell out of fandom for 9 years. When I got back into it, I joined the AO3 writer's thing on FB and this _PERSON_ kept liking my pics of Ulquiorra I would leave in comments... Y'all have to know that I'm a whore for him. ANYWAY--  
>  **S:** LONG STORY SHORT, WE RAN INTO EACH OTHER BACK IN THE DAY AND FOUND EACH OTHER AGAIN. I TALKED HER INTO THIS.  
>  **EIV:** ... I WAS GETTING TO THAT!
> 
>  **S:** Heyyyy my prompt is this.  
>  Fandom: Old Fandom  
> Pairing: Rare Pairing  
> Setting: Your Choice  
>  **EIV:** MINE IS THIS!  
>  Fandom: Old Fandom  
> Pairing: Your Choice  
> Setting: Canon Compliant  
>  **S & EIV:** BY OUR POWERS COMBINED...  
>  **EIV:** We're going to hell.  
>  **S:** You Just _NOW_ realized this?

Draco.

 

The first time he saw Remus Lupin was starkly different from the last time he saw the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Somehow he had to avert his eyes from the dead body. Not that it mattered who was alive or who was cold. The most important thing was the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone.

 

It was all thanks to Longbottom and Potter. God save the green-eyed twit and his sidekick toad.

 

Draco sighed as his mother fretted over him with his singed hair and robes; with his black eye and various scrapes from debris that rained down as the spells exploded around him. His father sat beside him looking exhausted.

 

He couldn’t imagine being that tired. Gray eyes wandered back over the rows of bodies, his pale face pulling into a frown. He never wished ill against anyone save for Harry Potter, but that was only because the boy had snubbed him over the company of Weasley and Granger.

 

The first time he met Lupin was back in his third year. He’d been small and ickle, thinking he owned the school because his father was on the Governor’s Board. His father was spineless with his perfectly sculpted hair and sharp nose, hiding under the facade of money and power.

 

After this was all over the Aurors would be moving in, and the Malfoy name dragged through the dirt because they were there for the Battle of Hogwarts. They had on Death Eater masks and robes.

 

The smells. The blood. The faces. The crying wails of sorrow.  
  
He’d been lucky not to lose anyone… But yet, he lost two people. Snape was gone. Seeing Lupin’s body on the floor was a shock to his system. Draco Malfoy even felt sorry for the sobs coming from the Weasley family. Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off of that scarred face for long.

 

_Remus J. Lupin._

 

The Dementors on the train. His warm expression and offering chocolate to students who needed it. Draco didn’t need it. Those ghostly monsters didn’t bother him. He had always told himself that because he was a Malfoy and nothing intimidated that name.

 

His father… His father. Lucius Malfoy threw a fit when the wizarding world educational governing body found out that Lupin had become a part of the teaching staff at the school. He’d stay up late at night, eavesdropping outside of the study where those dark cloaked men would gather and talk. He’d hear the stories and whispers about Lupin, Black, and Potter’s dad.

 

Those harsh words spoken by men who he had grown up around were not comparing the man who slept in the train car or offered him a piece of chocolate. How could those warm eyes become a monster during the full moon every month? How could that friendly smile be a mask for such a bloodthirsty beast?

 

He remembered that night, skulking around the corridors of Hogwarts. He saw them. He heard them. He spotted the two teachers in the Great Hall. He watched from the shadows. That night changed everything for him… He would brag about it in the morning, but as the years went on, Draco would feel horrible for he forced someone to do.

 

The memories pulled him back.

 

 _“Severus, you’re just going to ignore me_?”

 

Draco’s mouth turned into a frown. Severus? Why would Lupin call Professor Snape, the greatest Potions master in history, by his given name?

 

“ _Sev_ ,” Lupin stated.

 

The blond boy had to hold himself back from spazzing out. Sev? _SEV_? Who was Sev? This shoddy and dingy excuse for a teacher did not deserve even to address Professor Snape by his entire title! The pair appeared to be arguing, but Draco could only hear snippets of their exchange.

 

After the conversation and the subtle touch, which wasn’t much; just a simple brushing of scarred fingers against a pasty hand, Draco followed Lupin up to his quarters though the DADA classroom.

 

The Slytherin knew that there were certain floorboards to avoid because they creaked whenever Millicent Bulstrode stomped on them. It was surprising that the latch on the door to Lupin’s rooms was easily pressed and the door opened without protest. Draco didn’t expect to find Lupin there in his office, pacing the worn carpet like his arse was on fire.

 

He could tell the teacher was surprised by the expressions that flitted over the scarred face. Lupin looked up at the unexpected intruder, most likely aghast at his audacity; anger toiled there along with a bitter twist of the mouth.

 

“ _I don’t recall hearing a knock_ ,” Remus said. That’s all the teacher said to flip a switch inside of him.

 

The power trip went to his head. No one should ever have that much sway over a person. It was one of the reasons why he did not want to take the Dark Mark. He didn’t want anyone to have that hold over him. Draco wished he realized this back in his third year.

 

Finding out a piece of information that could ruin someone’s life was heady. It had connected him to a dark side of himself that he didn’t like as the years went on. He found that he had no backbone for whatever He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had planned and Snape, Merlin rest his soul, had stepped in and completed the job when he could not do so. He didn’t want to kill anyone. The entire ideology that he had been raised on was stupid and petty. He just wanted to live his life.

 

Funny how he would get to but Lupin wouldn’t have the same pleasure. He’d heard stories that the former teacher had a blue-haired little boy.

 

Thinking back on his childhood, Draco had done some horrible things. Things that he didn’t even want to contemplate at the moment. He had tormented and mocked his peers. He’d purposely gotten people in trouble. He’d even blackmailed a teacher which was just awful because not only had he coerced the man, Draco had made him do something terrible. The memory hit him like an unforgettable curse.

 

_ Draco threw his words and weight around like he knew what he was doing and saying. The truth of the matter was that he didn't have a damn clue as to what was going on. His heart beat faster as he watched his teacher sink to his knees. Was he actually going to go through with this? _

 

_ He was. _

 

_ He was absolutely going to pull this power trip.  _

 

_ Why?  _

 

_ Because he could. Because he was Draco fucking Malfoy. _

 

_ The blond had unzipped the trousers and parted his school robes. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as big aged hands parted reached into his clothing and unearthing a puberty ridden penis covered by white briefs. The swell wasn’t large, but it was evident that it was there. Draco wanted to tell Lupin to touch him first; to slide his hands up his stomach to his nipples and pinch them. He did that to himself sometimes gasping at the jolt of an unexplained feeling.  _

 

_ The teacher looked up at him in shame before his hands grabbed the band, pulling the underwear down. _

 

_ His little dick had a sparse patch of white blond pubic fuzz at the base, and the head was slowly exposing itself from within its foreskin. “Go on, Professor.” _

 

_ Lupin said nothing to him and merely slid his big hand over the erect skin with a barely there graze.  _

 

_ “Well?” _

 

_ A baleful look was bestowed upon him before a hot mouth slid over him. Lips engulfed him, and Draco moaned, threading his fingers through the teacher’s hair. He felt his backside clench every time Lupin stroked him with his mouth. The slimy wet feeling was almost too much for the boy.  _

 

_ When the man pulled back with just the small head in his mouth, Draco groaned. The feeling of precum oozing out of him sent pleasure all over his body. The blond boy could feel lips, and the teacher’s tongue explore the sensitive underside of the head. _

 

_ That was all it took. Draco snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside of Lupin’s mouth. He convulsed once or twice, feeling the first spasm run through his dick. He held the man there until he was spent. _

 

The next morning he’d been an absolute brat, swaggering around like he had the biggest balls in all of Slytherin. He’d been a braggart, telling his friends how he had gotten his dick sucked. He even made lewd gestures at the person who had done the deed.

 

He’d stick a finger in his mouth and suck on it, or he’d lick his lips in a suggestive way. Lupin would turn red and look away from the Slytherin side of the classroom. Eventually, by the grace of Professor Snape, Draco quit tormenting the man.

 

A jostling brought him back to the present. A medi-witch was tending to the cuts on his forehead. After his wounds were checked over, his parents were ready to leave. They wanted to return to their manor. Draco held back.

 

“Aren’t you coming, Draco?” Lucius asked in a clipped tone.

 

“Yes, Father. I need a moment,” Draco replied. Before he could lose composure, he turned around and walked down the length of the Great Hall to where Remus J. Lupin lay on the floor. He knew people were staring at, him but it couldn’t be helped. He had to make this right.

  
  
“I’m sorry, Professor. I apologize.”

 

With those words, Draco joined his family and left Hogwarts. The amends didn't soothe the guilt, nor did it give him justification for what he did but it helped give him some mental clarity. 

**Author's Note:**

> So when I originally posted this I had a bitch of a beta reader who removed the bad touch shit. I had deleted the fic from my google drive and my pc. After bitching out said person, I had to rewrite the thing and it took a long time bc there's no amount of bleach that will cleanse me. LOL

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ferreting a Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224447) by [Slytherkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherkins/pseuds/Slytherkins)




End file.
